This invention relates generally to a nipple adapter for a bottle having an outer threaded neck such as a beverage bottle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a nipple adapter that is of a unitary assembly which may be fitted to commercially available bottles and containers having a wide variety of beverage contents such as water, mineral water, juice, milk and soda pop.
Feeding bottles for infants typically have a nipple which is inserted into a cover. The cover typically has a screw thread which allows the cover and nipple to be screwed onto a filled baby bottle. The usual practice is to prepare various bottles having desired contents in advance of a trip, a walk or a family visit so that the infant may be fed. Unfortunately, this is inconvenient since space is often at a premium especially when a parent or guardian typically is carrying other baby accessories. Also, the weight of bottles is cumbersome and the contents are often subject to spills and potential spoilage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,341 to Derkerle, shows a nipple adapter for a bottle comprising a screw ring. The invention utilizes two threaded components, a screw ring 15 and a threaded end-piece adapter 10 for attaching the nipple assembly to the neck of a threaded bottle 11.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 414,873 to Kwiecinski shows an ornamental scalloped shaped design for an infant nipple adapter system with an external and an internal threaded portion. A ring with an internal thread contains the nipple to the dual threaded adapter which is attached to the neck of a threaded bottle as seen in FIG. 2.
Both Derkerle and Kwiecinski discussed above have similar disadvantages in that separate pieces of the nipple adapters are needed for assembly by the user. Also, the separate pieces may be damaged or lost during use, particularly the externally threaded parts, thereby making the intended bottle conversion unusable.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with nipple adapter systems, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is a need for an improved nipple adapter that has an integral structure which has a threaded portion directly adaptable to the threaded neck portion of a bottle so that a user may purchase various readily available beverages at a store and be able to use the nipple adapter with such beverages thereby saving time and also being able to provide a fresh beverage when needed without the need to prepare in advance and transport such beverages.
Also, the present inventor recognized the unfulfilled need to provide a nipple adapter for a bottle such as a soft drink beverage bottle type with the nipple permanently captured in a one-piece exterior cap portion thereby providing a unitary assembly which is preassembled and one which is convenient to use while avoiding the problems and limitations associated with attempts made by earlier inventors.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a nipple adapter that has a unitary assembly, rather than a nipple adapter for a bottle having numerous separate components which require assembly by a user.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a nipple adapter having a permanent unitary assembly which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art devices.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a nipple adapter which may be adapted to fit the threaded neck portion of a bottle so that a user may purchase various readily available beverages at a store and be able to use the nipple adapter with such beverages thereby saving time and also being able to provide a fresh beverage when needed without the need to prepare in advance and transport such beverages.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a nipple adapter which may be manufactured from readily available materials by conventional manufacturing processes.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a nipple adapter that is simple in design, simple to manufacture, low in cost and easy to use.
This invention results from the realization that there is a great need for a nipple device that can be used on a bottle with a mouth smaller in size than that on a standard baby bottle, particularly a nipple adapter with an integral structure which has a threaded portion directly adaptable to the threaded neck portion of a bottle. The resulting invention provides a user the capability of conveniently being able to provide a fresh beverage to an infant when needed without having to prepare in advance and transport such beverages.
The above and the other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention, which, according to one aspect, provides a nipple adapter in the form of a unitary assembly for receiving the external thread of a bottle with a narrow neck. The nipple adapter, cylindrical in shape, has a cover, a nipple with a flange, a seal and a housing. The cover has an inner shelf, triangular in shape, extending circumferentially around an interior face of the cover. The inner shelf has an inner land and a negative angular portion extending from the inner land to the interior face of the side wall of the cover. The housing has an outer shelf, triangular in shape, disposed on and extending circumferentially around an outer annular wall of the housing. The outer shelf has an outer land extending from the outer annular wall and a positive angular portion extending from the outer land to the outer annular wall. An inner annular wall of the housing has a bevel disposed thereon for the seal and an interior thread disposed within a bore of the inner annular wall for receiving the external thread of the bottle. The housing is permanently joined to the cover in a mating relationship to form the unitary assembly such that the flange of the nipple is retainably disposed therein the cover.
Other aspects provide additional details and features of the invention.